Novae Terrae
by ZA Falcon
Summary: Jack thought he was going to die, that whatever that thing was would kill him, what he didn't expect was waking up in a world that took everything he knew and turned it on its head. -*- Tags will be added as the story progresses, for now it's going slow for obvious reasons, if it does well I already have more chapters planned for it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Bzzzt-Bzzt*

"Uuuuuh?"

Bzzzt-Bzzzt*

"UUUUUH?!"

Bzzzt-Bzzzt*

Looking up from his pillow to glare at the object of his suffering. Jack really hoped that whoever was calling him would get that he doesn't want to be bothered, especially when he ignored the phone the first two times.

.. _.really…*sigh*...well I'm awake now_.

 _This better be good_. Jack thought grabbing the phone and answering it.

"Who is this?"

" _Hyyyy Jack howzit man!"._

"...Adam what do you want…..and what time is it"

" _It's around eleven_ ".

... _still to damn early._

"... _you just woke up...you should really stop sleeping in man"._

Jake could practically feel the bastard cracking a shit eating grin.

"Shut up chuckle fuck, you know I work the graveyard shift...so can you please tell me why you called, because I'm really not in the mood for any bullshit at the moment".

" _*sigh* straight to the point like always, you remember when you said I could borrow your old Ford truck...any time I wanted"._

 _Oh boy...I wonder what he did this time._

Jack knew Adam for almost nine years, seeing as they started high school in the same class. But unfortunately Adam was probably the smartest, stupidest person he knew. Which brought it's own problems, he never kept his mouth shut, forcing Jack to try and bullshit their way out of more fight's then he would like to admit.

"Okay yes I remember and I'm guessing you need it now".

"... _yes, I need to borrow it, I kind of tore my trucks transmission up…and Jack one more thing"._

"*sigh*...I'll bring it over when I feel like it, just be at your house, I'm not going to what for you".

" _Ha, I knew I could count on you, and don't worry my ride is fucked, as you can guess so I'm not going anywhere"._

"Yeah yeah, see you soon".

" _Ky, see ya"._

And the call was ended. Letting out a sign Jack looked up at the ceiling, contemplating his life. He didn't have a dream job, working the graveyard shift at a fast food restaurant wasn't what he envisioned for himself. Hell he was 22 years old and he still lived with his mom, he didn't have the smarts to go to a university and he wasn't into sports so that was out of the question.

Banishing his current thought process he threw his blankets of sitting up and exposing his skin to the nice cool air from his rooms AC.

Glancing at the alarm on his nightstand he saw the exact date and time, 18 March 2020, 11:06. Lucky for him it was Saturday, no work today or tomorrow.

...Yay, no work.

Well looks like his plan to have a nice, lazy Saturday sitting in front of the TV, playing games and drinking beer are going on hold for the time being.

Accepting his fate, he let out a groan of dismay and got up from his bed, walked to his closet he grabbed some underwear, socks a plain blue denim a normal white T-shirt and a black hoodie. Throwing everything on n pile he picked it up and made his way to the door on the right side of his room, the Bathroom.

The first thing to meet him upon entering was the mirror, which only renewed the fact that he looks like absolute shit. Dark rings under his dark brown eyes, short brown hair that found a way to look dull and lifeless. Jack wasn't fit not even by a long shot, his short slightly overweight 5'6 pale white body only served to make him look more like a vampire then a human.

 _I really need to start an exercise routine, and get out more. Maybe I could ask the boss to move me to day shift… Huh, like that will happen._

Looking at the shower Jack decided to forgo it and go for a more simple approach. Brushing his teeth, washing his face and getting in his clean clothes and he was ready to go.

. _..uuuh, gotta use the toilet first tho_.

"...Mom?".

Nothing.

 _Did she go out?...well one way to find out._

Walking into the kitchen he made his way to the fridge. On the door was a note like he suspected there would be.

 _Jack, I'm going out with some friend. There is some money on the counter if you get hungry._

 _P.S. I love you._

 _P.P.S. don't set yourself on fire, again._

 _...I WAS 6!._

Slightly miffed about being reminded about his 'accident', he gathered the money his phone and his cigarettes, he never liked smoking but it was one of a few things that could calmed him down, that and lots if beer.

Walking out of the kitchen he made his way to the key rack next to the living room entrance.

Without missing a step he grabbed his old truck keys. Making his way out the front door. locking the door he walked around the house and made his way to the Cherry red 4x4 ford.

 **1 hour later**

Storms where not uncommon, they usually last for a few hours or a few days before tapering out. Jack saw his fare share of storms in his life, from light drizzles to full blown tornadoes. But this, this was new, never in his life was there a storm that got so big and mean so fast. One minute the sun was shining and the next he was fighting through a muddy dirt road, dodging fallen tree branches as he goes.

Great…

Driving through mud was nothing for the 4x4 truck, it was the visibility that got Jack. The rain and wind kept throwing the mud into his windscreen, making it harder for his old windshield wipers to cope with the extra debris, which made it harder for him to see the road.

"... _we are expecting a light drizzle followed by heavier rainfall later in the day..."._

Came the response of a newscaster describing the weather.

Jack looked at the radio ' _paused_ ' and looked at the clouds above him.

…. _Light drizzle my paper white ass, this is a fucking tornado, but without the tornado part._

Jack got half the idea to call the weather station and tell then there full of shit.

"Huh...stupid fucks can't see the difr-OH SHIT!".

 **CLAPBOOM**!*

He swerved left then right before speeding up to avoid going into a spin. His heart was beating in his chest like a drum and his knuckles threatened to burst through his skin if he squeezed the steering any tighter.

The wind and rain was starting to get worse, by this time Jack would have calmed down from the unexpected lightning strike, but that was not the case.

... _impossible_.

Looking behind I'm only renewed his fear, first the lightning strike…lightning follows the shortest path to earth, right. So why did it completely ignore the 20 ft tall trees around him, it was almost like it was gunning for the truck and missed him by a few feet to the right.

And then there was the color, since when is lightning pure black.

 _Okay...okay, probably just one of those once in a lifetime things, nothing to…worry…about..._

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THE RAIN GO!".

Rolling down is window he stuck his arm out to make sure he wasn't losing it and yet, there was nothing no rain only wind...but the clouds were still there, angry gray as always.

"...fuck this".

 **VVRRRMMMMM-CRASH**!*

He gund it, but wasn't fast enough.

At first it was the flash, blinding and painful it burned his eye's. then the feeling of his body being thrown up and forward only to be stopped by the roof and windshield, by the time he could register the pain of his face impacting the windshield the world already came to a stop.

Lying face down in mud was unpleasant, lying face down in mud with his body in agony was worse. Only two words came to his mind.

... _fucking…seatbelt_...

Using what energy he could, he slowly and painfully looked to his right. Even though everything was blurred he could make out the overturned Ford resting on it's half crushed roof with the left front of it nothing more then twisted and burnt steel.

... _that...that wasn't lightning...need to get to the truck...gotta get my phone..call for help._

Lacking the energy to stand he dragged himself. Forcing his arms to move, inch by painful inch towards the truck. Halfway there and he felt like he was dying, for all he knew he was.

He stopped. _I...I can't do this_.

He started to lose feeling in his legs and arms, the pain...only a dull ache now. Using what energy he could muster he flipped himself on his back, and saw something that took what little breathe he had away.

... _damn...that's not half bad_.

Above him amongst the swirling clouds was a mass, perfectly round with no clouds inside it, only something you would see in a documentary film.

 _That… That looks like the Aurora Borealis._

And he was right, above him inside the mass was a light show you would normally see at the north pole. Its beauty was only hindered by the black lightning discharging from the edges and connecting with the ground.

 _Well, you don't see that every day._

The world grew darker, all around him the world fell away until the only thing he could focus on was the mass, the lightning that rained down around him barely got a second thought.

 _Well shit...never expected it to end like this. Killed by some funky ass yet, beautiful...ting_.

And like a snap of the fingers the world around him stopped. Lighting paused midair, rain he didn't even notice stopped, some in the air others impacting the ground make the iconic upside down umbrella effect. All he could hear was a constant hum coming from the Aurora, it was like thunder in the distinct or more akin to the sound a passenger jet makes when high in the sky.

 _So...this is it._

The humming now coming from the Aurora started getting louder and lighting up the sky like an angry spotlight. And in a flash it was over.

He didn't feel it, he didn't see it, in what could only have been a milliseconds his life came to an end.

...or did it.


	2. starting over

I'll be starting over and rewriting this story.

The reason why, it sucks. The spelling mistakes the sentences that make no sense and the world building is not what i wanted. And the fact that when I wrote it, i had a very simple plan for what i wanted it to be.

I did not follow the plan and ended up with something out of my league.


End file.
